48 Hours
by McRaider
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, but with John and Rodney, nothing is ever simple. Sixth story in the Atlantis Generation Chronicles. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Forty-Eight Hours

By McRaider

Summary: It was supposed to be one of those simple missions where they flew to a planet not far away to observe some readings Rodney was seeing, too bad they run into the Wraith and get hit by some firepower, now it's up to Rodney to save the day when they're stuck on the ice planet

Author's Note: This is the Sixth part of the Atlantis Generation Series, it still has McWeir and implied Sheyla. Things have been simple up until now folks, it's gonna get a little darker a little sooner. This will be the first time they really see what's out there in the realm of bad guys. Please R&R

**February 9th**

**09:00**

"It's a simple mission McKay, if you can't handle it then don't come, I'm asking you to join me," growled Sheppard as he glared at his friend. Things had been a little sketchy since Rodney's run in with the sleeping pills.

They stood in the jumper bay doing their usual arguing bit, John had been asked by Elizabeth to go check out a planet about eighteen hours away. Deciding it probably couldn't hurt to bond with the man he called best friend, John had offered to take Rodney as well. The scientist hadn't flown recently and he'd only been on two missions in the past month.

Rodney had been excited at the idea and instantly agreed to go. Now, however, Rodney seemed to be a little hesitant, John's guess was he had studied the planet. There was the chance it might be unstable, however Elizabeth had asked them to at least go, check it over for any life signs. They had agreed for one reason or another, so here they stood yelling back and forth between each other.

"I'm just saying we need to take precautionary measure…."

"Rodney," came the warning voice from Elizabeth. They had both heard it in their headsets. The genius rolled his eyes and stepped into the jumper. Grinning John stepped on board himself; he quickly checked over their gear and settled into the front seat.

"This is Jumper One, and we're ready whenever you are," John said simply casting a glance at the pouting man beside him.

"You've got a go Jumper One, and please be careful, remember this is a routine mission gentlemen."

"We'll be fine, won't we Rodney," the glare came again, and John realized he was already starting to enjoy this mission.

"Yes, well nevertheless, I'll have Ford and Beckett standing by with Jumper Two if we don't hear anything from you," Elizabeth said simply. John grinned and powered the jumper up by touching the controls.

"Sound good, Jumper One pulling out," Rodney stared at the screen, wishing he could suddenly be anywhere but here. John pulled the jumper out of the bay, and soon they were looking over the beautiful city they had called home for over a year now.

Seconds later darkness surrounded them as they entered space and set their course for flight. John sat back having placed the jumper on auto-pilot and looked at his friend, they had a lot of mending to do, a lot of trust that still hadn't been gained yet.

"So…how are you?" John winced at how pathetic the question sounded; he simply prayed Rodney understood it was his attempt at reaching out. He watched the blue eyes for a moment, as they clouded over, as though trying to hide any emotions and then the scientist turned his gaze to the major.

"Better," it was a simple word, a simple answer; and while it was also less than what McKay usually gave, for John it spoke depths to him. John continued to watch his friend and sighed.

"That's good, look Rodney, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm dragging you on this mission, but you read this crap better than me, and Teyla…well you were the best choice."

"I know, I also know it was your way of reaching out after everything that's happened. Elizabeth told me you'd probably ask; she told me all about this mission and what the planet would be like."

"Wow…and I thought having you two seeing each other would be easy," joked John. He was glad they both had someone. People always said it was lonely at the top, perhaps that's why all the chief's of Atlantis were hooking up with other Chiefs'. Elizabeth had hooked up with her chief scientist, and while it hadn't been obvious for quite sometime, waking up early in the morning and seeing them leaving either Elizabeth or Rodney's quarters was a big hint they were quickly moving past lovers to friends, and perhaps a very serious couple.

John smiled, he and Teyla weren't far away, while they hadn't actually slept together yet, John knew he cared very deeply for her, and that if he had his choice he would want to be with her for the rest of his life. He was just a little hesitant to make the move yet…although that kiss had been a very good start.

Then there was Carson and Emeena, there was no question those two were a very serious couple, there weren't many days Emeena didn't spend at Atlantis, or Carson at Caledonia's hospitals. They spent most of their time together and their relationship had moved progressively fast over time.

"It's easy enough for me; she's…I've cared about a lot of people John, but she's the only one who hasn't left me yet."

John looked at his friend seriously, very few people knew about Rodney's past, now that John thought about it; he didn't know much about anyone on Atlantis. Other than Teyla of course, but for the most part many of the Alantians' didn't talk about their lives back on Earth. He wondered suddenly, if it was because it hurt too much to talk about. He knew the small details, Aiden was an only child raised by his grandparents, Carson had been raised by his mother, Elizabeth by her aunt and father, Rodney had a sister, Bates a brother, but other than that he didn't recall knowing much about the families and personal lives.

Of course John had shared very little with anyone about his personal life as well, the only thing he had ever said was on the video home when he admitted some didn't have anyone back home waiting for them. It was true with John.

"What about Carter…Sam?" John said remembering her name suddenly.

"She wasn't love, she was a crush I couldn't get over. She's still an amazing person, and a part of me will always feel a little lust for her perhaps…but she wasn't love. I don't think anyway," Rodney replied grinning.

"How on earth did you ever get started with the Stargate program in the first place McKay?" John figured that was the safest way to approach the subject of Rodney McKay's history.

"It was an accident really; my plan was to work on astrophysics with the NASA program. It started out really well, I worked part time for the military when I got transferred from Canada to the US permanently, and I began to work for Area 51, and got interested in this program called the Stargate Program. I began to study it in depth, don't let anyone ever tell you it's classified, because there are ways around it. Anyway, by the time I had it figured out Dr. Jackson was supposed to be dead on Abydos and the Stargate program had been shut down for the first time. I didn't hear about the military re-opening it until a year after it had been opened. However the military hired me back and I began to work for the SGC from my home in Canada. Until they sent me to Russia for being annoying, then one day I got called back, shortly there after I transferred back to Canada and lived there until this beautiful woman walked into my office one day and explained she had this new mission for me and I was the obvious choice for chief Scientist on the trip."

"Wow," John said looking at his friend.

"Yeah, it was a long eight years. What about you John? I know you weren't involved with the SGC until you decided to join us, but why did you come?"

John shrugged silently, "I was faced with the option of living the rest of my life…alone on Earth knowing what could be out there and suddenly the idea of coming here sounded better. I thought I could start over; I was at the end of a military career anyway. O'Neill was giving me the chance to work as a fighter pilot at the SGC until I was offered the chance at Atlantis. He told me if I said 'no' then he didn't even want me. The rest of the military didn't want me either, so this looked like my best option."

"Did it end up being your best option?" Rodney asked. The hazel green eyes looked at him.

"You tell me," John said grinning slightly. He felt it was, he knew as he sat here he had made the right choice, and compared to the small bad choices he had made so far he knew he was doing the right thing at this point.

"I think it was at this point, granted we faced death and destruction more than once, but sometimes, when I get really down…Elizabeth reminds me of the good stuff we've done."

"We've saved a lot of people…we saved an entire planet of kids with a great future before them," grinned John.

"We've done a lot, this mission hasn't been in vain," whispered Rodney softly.

"You made a mistake Rodney, we all have, but you're a better man because of it," John stated.

Rodney looked over at him, a smile crossed his features; it was a step towards their making it through to the next day. It was a step in their friendship, Rodney smiled softly as he looked down at the controls in front of him.

"You never make mistakes like that."

"Are you joking me," John said grinning, "I woke the wraith Rodney, and before the Air Force I did a lot of stupid things, I tried a lot of dumb things. Things I wouldn't let my children try."

"I can't believe you're trusting me to be back on your team."

"Hey, the pity party has got to stop, it's over, and has been for nearly a month. Rodney you're clean and that was your own choice no one else's, we just helped you get clean."

"Did I remember to thank you all?"

"Yes, you did," he said grinning in return. Looking at his friend he cocked a smile, "wanna drive?"

Rodney's eyes lit up like a boy at Christmas, John stood up and allowed Rodney to take his seat and relax a little.

"Hey Rodney, did you know there was another planet here?" John said pointing to the detector that had shown up in front of them. Rodney looked up at the screen and was surprised to see there indeed was one.

"It looks like a pure ice planet," Rodney said reading the ancient dialect.

"Like Antarctica?"

"Well Antarctica is one generally large area on Earth, based on the information here…this entire planet is covered in ice, it looks like one big ice ball."

"Anything we could use? O2 Levels?"

"Stable…it's like a larger version of Antarctica…I mean physically we could survive there for two maybe three days without food, but the temperatures…we'd freeze."

"Well that's not a planet I'd like to be stuck on," joked Sheppard. Rodney grinned and continued past the frozen planet towards their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! This story is a full roller coaster! As always read and review -Steph-**

**24:00**

John sighed as he looked over at his best friend sleeping lightly in the chair beside him. With three hours to go before reaching the planet john had been awake for six hours of the twelve of the last eighteen.

Sighing deeply he leaned back and looked out at the beautiful space in front of him. It never ceased to amaze him how vast the universe could be. He could vividly remember nights looking up at the stars on Earth and wanting to be anywhere else. Now he was somewhere else and he wanted to go home.

"Amazing isn't it?" came the scientist's groggy voice, "I'll never get used to see all these different stars and constellations. It was all I ever wanted, when I was a kid I would star are the sky for hours, it was my only escape from a world I couldn't away from, the hell constantly created to torment me."

"I joined the air force sixteen years ago, and not once did I think I'd ever be doing more than flying for special ops. When I started that's all I wanted to do. I dreamed of flying some of the most high tech planes out there. I never dreamed of this…never."

"I did," Rodney said grinning.

"NASA," John said remembering what Rodney had said earlier.

"Yeah, used to dream of going far away, like I said any where was better than where I was."

"Rough parents?"

"Rough is one way to put it. My father…he had the IQ of a gnat," Sheppard grinned at Rodney's comment, "God help you if you ever found a way to show him up. My mother was wise beyond her years, she just didn't want to be a mother, well, more like she didn't want to mother a son."

"You were an inconvenience?"

"No, actually my sister was an inconvenience, I was their sudden epiphany that sex leads to babies. I was the thorn in my father's side from the day I entered the world. My dad never hit my sister…not once. I spent the first two years of my life being ignore, by the time I turned three my father apparently deemed me worthy of hitting around when it was convenient. By five I had eight broken bones and knew several Pediatricians. They knew John, every single one of them knew I was getting beaten, but that was back when hitting a child wasn't child abuse but enforcing rules. That's when I really started hating doctors; they never sent anyone for us. My sister, little miss hippy, got pregnant at sixteen and left. I haven't seen her since, not really."

"But you got out of there," stated John.

"Yeah, I did, I had a friend, this teacher who saw the real potential in me…he spoke to the principal and pulled in some favors and they helped me get into some college courses. A year later I started college at sixteen."

"And then NASA?"

"I was one of the youngest Scientists to get involved with the NASA program."

"My father fought in Korea, Vietnam, and the Gulf; he received two purple hearts, the bronze star and several other accommodations. After all the wars, all the good things he did; he died in a damn car wreck, because he was too damn drunk to drive straight. He ran a red light and hit a semi, I was five years old," John whispered.

Rodney looked at his friend a little stunned, suddenly he didn't think his life was all that bed, at least he had a father, "what about your mother?"

"She did her best…the cancer took her two days after I turned eighteen, within two hours I had joined the Air Force."

"Only child?"

"Yeah," John said grinning.

"Lucky."

"Yeah, well it gave me invisible friends to talk to," joked John.

"Yeah…I had them too."

With smiles on their faces they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, just to enjoy each other's company.

"Wanna fly for awhile?" John asked.

Rodney grinned, "Love too."

**03:00**

She was curled over on her side, face buried in the soft white pillow, she hadn't slept in her quarters for what seemed like years, she was used to sleeping in Rodney's room. They had become much more serious since their children three weeks ago. Rodney had made it fairly apparent he was in for the duration of the relationship and everything it could and would become.

Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep, it had been nearly eighteen hours since she had sent John and Rodney off to the planet, she had no doubt they were fine, but she just wanted that call, that one call to tell her everything was just fine and they would be home by late this evening.

She was tired, her entire body felt like it was falling apart, she hadn't eaten in what seemed like days, she just drank water and orange juice. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she forced herself to relax for the first time in days and try to get some real rest.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door, sighing she paused for a moment, allowing to compose herself and see if the offender to the silence of the night would leave.

When the second round of knocking she decided whoever the person was wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so she lifted herself from the bed, found her robe and pulled it on over her pajamas. She pressed the control to the door and smiled as Peter Grodin greeted her tired face.

He looked just as tired as she felt, but he seemed to control it well, "I realize it's late…or early depending upon how you look at it, however I felt you should know that Dr. McKay and the Major just contacted us. They've reached the planet safely, they plan to spend two or three hours flying around and studying the area before heading home."

"Wonderful, thank you Peter," she said smiling.

"You look tired, I should let you get some sleep."

"Thank you Peter, I think I'll get a few more hours asleep. Thank you again Peter, see you when I'm back on duty," she said kindly.

He nodded and left her to her room, he knew it meant a lot to her that John and Rodney be all right, she cared for both of them deeply, it was no secret she and Rodney were getting fairly close. Peter was sure if they had been on earth still they would have married by now and started a family. However living here in the Pegasus Galaxy tended to rise the issue of how to get married, or was it even necessary. He was a man who had been raised on Christian principles, while he didn't quite follow the same principles he believe in marriage. However in another galaxy Peter could see how people were beginning to pair up, and Peter saw no reason to worry about proper earth marriage here on Atlantis, as long as everyone didn't feel they could sleep with just anyone.

Peter smiled, it was obvious knowing who was going to pair up with who, John and Teyla were getting mighty close and he was sure they would probably get married in the same way Athosains' did. Emeena and Carson would probably marry in a similar way to the Caledonians' and some who he had the feeling Rodney and Elizabeth would pick one of the two customs and marry for good measure until they returned to earth where they would probably really get married in a church and everything.

Elizabeth sighed as she turned back to her bed, she smiled, knowing they were all right and allowed herself to get comfortable and drift into a fitful rest, the first in many days.

**05:00**

Dawn began to strike Atlantis just over two hours later, Elizabeth rolled over, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling rising in her stomach and looked at the open door leading out to her balcony. The sun was just starting to peak over the water horizon and Elizabeth couldn't imagine a more beautiful time of day. She loved dawn, she had loved it on earth and she sometimes loved it even more here.

She remained in bed a few moments longer, allowing the exhaustion to drift away; she wasn't surprised when it didn't dissipate. She couldn't clearly remember the last day when she felt good, really good.

Elizabeth carefully pushed herself out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She stripped and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to run over her. She didn't understand how she could be so tired after sleeping at least a few hours.

She was so tired, so exhausted, she stepped out twenty minutes later, feeling no better but much warmer and a little less tense. She quickly dressed and composed herself then headed to the infirmary, hoping to find Dr. Beckett present and awake.

"There ya go Radek, your hand will be back to normal in no time, be more careful next time," the Scottish brogue was loud, clear and sounded very tired. Smiling she stepped into the infirmary and stood by the window, leaning against the door frame she watched the Chez nod a thanks and head start her way.

"Morning Dr. Weir," the scientist greeted her with his usual sincere smile and kindness.

"Good morning Dr. Zelenka, are you all right?" she asked looking down at his now bandaged hand.

"Ah, tis nothing, Dr. Beckett says I'll be fine in no time," he replied smiling.

"Good," she replied then watched him leave. She turned and looked at the Scotsman that was smiling at her. It was far to early in the morning for anyone to be so pleasant, but that was the nice thing about Carson, no matter what he was always pleasant.

"Morning Elizabeth," he greeted as he moved past her to his office, "to what do I owe this lovely visit?" He asked turning around by his desk perched against it.

"Good morning Carson, actually I'm not here on a social visit, my stomach has been bothering me for awhile couple days now and…"

"And you were hoping I might have antacid or somethin'?"

"Yeah, anything would be nice."

"Aye, I'm sure I can find ya somethin', but eaten would be better, I've seen ya eat lately lass. Ya aren't eaten very well, lately I haven't seen ya eaten at all."

"It's been because of my stomach…"

"Aye, well then perhaps I ought to have a wee look at ya, just for the sake of lookin'."

"Carson, I'm fine, I just need something to calm my stomach down."

"All right love, I won't stop ya, but you need to eat somethin'."

"I'll join you for lunch, sound good?" Elizabeth suggested.

Carson grinned, "aye sounds lovely, not very often I get an offer for lunch from a pretty girl," he said handing her two packets of four pills, "take one when you start feeling sick, but no more than one, if you don't feel better in a few days come back and I'm going to admit you."

"Thank you, see you at lunch Carson," Elizabeth said turning and heading out of the infirmary.

Carson simply shook his head and returned to his work, however halfway through walking over to his office he stopped, "oh good heavens," he whispered to himself as he realized what was afflicting Dr. Weir. A soft smile crossed his features as he moved into his office to start some paper work and get some tests prepared so he could take the test from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth moved to Peter Grodin's side a few moments later in what they had deemed as the control room, "anything from Jumper one?"

"Not since I woke you," Peter replied.

As if Rodney and John had heard them a clear voice came on over the intercom, "Atlantis, this is Jumper one. We've been here for about three hours…" began John, however a voice quickly interrupted him.

"I've been searching for the entire time, there's no sign of life and no large signs of energy. The surface isn't even compatible with humans, we couldn't survive here if we wanted to," explained Rodney.

"I was getting there," came John's voice.

"Yes but you were taking far too…"

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth spoke, interrupting their usual banter, she smiled neither was obviously angry with the other one but just more like poking fun at the other, "so you'll be heading back home then?"

"Well there's not much to do here, we'll be home by tonight," called Rodney.

"All right, I want a call when you're about nine hours away gentlemen."

"Talk to you then, Jumper one out," John spoke.

"Well, seems like they're doing fine, let me know when we get the next transmission," Elizabeth said smiling at Peter. After a nod from the scientist she headed toward her office.

Sitting down at her desk she took a deep breath, allowing her relief to show through. She looked at her closed laptop and opened it; beginning to work on some paper work from the pervious missions. Her mind no longer concerned with Rodney and John, knowing they would be safe getting home.

**14:00**

The past several hours had flow by, McKay was still piloting, John had been asleep for the past four or five hours, they were now reaching the halfway point of being home and Rodney decided to contact home.

"Atlantis, this is Jumper one," Rodney spoke clear.

John woke up slowly to the sound of his friend's voice. He eyed Rodney, realizing what he was doing he relaxed further preparing to doze off again.

"We hear you loud and clear Jumper one," Grodin's voice came over the control system in response.

"Just checking in like a certain commander requested, we're halfway home, we should be home by twenty-three hundred hours," Rodney stated.

"See you then Jumper One," Elizabeth's voice came on over the intercom. Rodney couldn't help but notice how tired she sounded.

John, who had been watching the short exchange noticed the voice as well as Rodney's face. Once they returned to the silence John decided to speak up, "she sounds tired."

"I noticed that too," whispered Rodney, "Something's wrong with her, something's been wrong for a few weeks now, I'm getting concerned."

"I'm sure she's fine Rodney, she doesn't hide things, if she's not feeling well she'll go to Carson," John replied gently.

"Right, except she's stubborn…pigheaded…."

"Rodney she's…" they both stopped when they caught sight of their viewing window, "ah…McKay, what the hell is that?" John asked as they both stared at the massive ship of some sort taking up the entire window of the jumper.

"I…I have no idea, it…it isn't Wraith," Rodney was sure of that. The ship was huge, much bigger than a Wraith Hiveship, it looked like the Starship Enterprise from Star Trek…the Next Generation or whatever the hell it was. It was huge, and didn't look too pleasant.

"This can't be good," whispered John, "McKay."

Nodding Rodney moved over allowing John to take the controls, "ah, John, you might want to do something," Rodney said noticing the large weapons coming out from the sides of the large ship.

"Shit," whispered John as he tired to control the ship, they saw the bright lights shoot from the sides.

John took the jumper off auto Pilot and began to zoom away, "the planet! Go for the planet!" yelled Rodney.

John did as suggested and began to dive towards the planet, hoping to be able to find some shelter, he didn't get far however, suddenly the ship jolted wildly, "dammit!" John hissed. Rodney got out of his seat hurrying over to the control panel in the rear compartment.

"Rodney what are you doing?"

"They blew our weapons didn't they," Rodney called as the ship jolted again, reaching out trying to stabilize himself before he fell.

"That's not all they took out, if this keeps up we're gonna drop out of the sky," cried John.

Another vicious jolt knocked Rodney to the floor and the lights began to flicker. Rodney groaned as he rubbed the bump now forming on his head, "We're going down!" yelled John, "hold on!"

The shaking continued viciously, John's eyes grew widely as he watched the planet's surface coming closer by the moment, he grasped the controls holding on tightly as he tried to bring it back to a level and higher altitude.

"Atlantis! This is Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay! We're in trouble, help! We're going down, we're eight hours from Atlantis! Jumper one going down Atlantis!" He looked back to see Rodney slam into the near by wall, he dropped to the floor seconds later.

"Shit!" he growled as the lights went out, he got a full shot of the icy ground on the planet before he felt his head hit the control panel with such a force he was sure he'd never wake up.

**14:45**

**00:45 Since Crash**

"Dr. Weir!" came Grodin's voice as he hurried into her office, she stood and looked at her friend with worry written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Weir, we're receiving a message, but it's hard to understand most of it," Peter spoke. Elizabeth hurried with him towards the control panel.

"Sheppard….McKay….Trouble! Going Down… Atlantis!" was all she caught.

"Where's the rest?" Elizabeth asked without letting her emotions get the best of her, she was worried but she had to remain calm for Rodney and John's sake.

"There's no more, that's all we got…Zelenka thinks it was sent about an hour ago…"

"Why on earth did it take so long to get it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, based on the possibility that we have no idea where they are or how far away they really are, our guess is the transmission wasn't sent directly through to us. It's hard to explain…Rodney would obviously be able to explain it much better," Zelenka spoke from where he sat by the console.

Elizabeth's face grew white at this, she looked from Peter to Zelenka, "Peter please contact Teyla, Ford, Bates, Chang, Cooper, Masters then meet us in the briefing room in ten minutes. Dr. Zelenka let's try and figure out where they are and what we're going to do about it," stated Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**15:00**

**01:00 since Crash**

Rodney forced his eyes open and looked around. He groaned amazed they were even alive, "Major?" Deciding he couldn't just lie here, slowly he began to push himself up and gasped as pain shot up his leg and through his ribs, "bad idea," he ground out through his clenched jaw. Tears began to form in his blue eyes as he willed the pain to pass and pass quickly.

He knew he would have to get up at least to find and check on John, he'd also have to get out some for of signal to Atlantis. Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath and pulled himself into a sitting position, tears began to run down his face mingling with the sweat as he gasped his way through the agony.

His eyes fell on John less than two feet away, was sprawled on his side on the floor, unconscious. Pain pushed aside but not forgotten Rodney managed to drag himself toward the major, "John," he hook the shoulder of the man, "c'mon John, you can't die on me now," Rodney reached up and pressed his fingers against the Major's neck. He was relieved to feel a constant albeit weak and slow thump against his fingers.

Rodney quickly began to look the major over, trying to get all the knowledge he could. John had a cut just above his left temple, probably a concussion, Rodney gently probed at his ribs, "congrats Major you've got two cracked ribs and a broken one of twenty four. I doubt you can hear me but try not to move, on of them feels like a floating rib; a broken wrist, maybe fractured. Looks like we'll live to starve or freeze to death," Rodney whispered looking around, silence surrounding them.

Pausing Rodney looked down at his leg and noticed his left knee was swelling rapidly, "great probably broke or tore something, just lovely," he muttered to himself. Finding one of the passenger's chairs he pulled himself up to a standing position, "damn," he muttered.

He hadn't thought standing would hurt so bad, but now that he was up he wasn't about to stop. He took his first good look around the jumper, it was totaled, he was sure there would be no chance of fixing the damager, but he could at least try to get the life support back online. They had already run a check of all the planet's life support and Rodney had said it was stable, but it was brutally cold, and as he stood here now he suddenly realized just how cold it had gotten already.

Using the wall for guidance and support he half hopped half limped back to the rear, in search for medical equipment and whatever else they had that could be used.

"We need to go after them," stated Ford from where he sat around the table.

"And I agree, however I'm not going to send you out there without knowing why and what happen to them. Now we know they got at least nine hours away from the planet they were going to study, and it's safe to assume there somewhere within nine hours from us. Dr. Zelenka has run a scan of planets, and moons we can search, but I'd still like to know what did this to them."

"We don't have time…"

"I agree Lieutenant, and we don't have the people either, we've got over half of Atlantis working on getting all the systems back online after the Wraith attacked, not to mention we only have enough people with the ATA gene to currently run five of those ships, most of our scientist with the gene are busy, and most of our military are busy preparing incase there is to ever be another attack, the rest are helping the Athosains settle. I'll send two jumpers out, Ford, you and Teyla will take Cooper. Jumper three will be Bates, Chang and Masters. Here's the deal, we're going to split up the planets and moons, but unfortunately there are already four or five being listed."

"I didn't know there were that many planets in the solar system."

"Based on what Rodney and I have discovered and collected there are at least twenty or thirty planets and moons. As Elizabeth said we've narrowed it down to about four to eight, we'll try to narrow it down further, but there were several ways they could have come, which leads the number of planets higher. We'll start with the way they left and back track, there are two planets and five moons through that route."

"That makes seven, we'll take the first planet and the moons."

"It's a planet made completely of ice Lieutenant, look at the moons first, there will be three of them."

"Will do," replied Ford.

"Let's go then, dismissed," Elizabeth stated softly.

**16:23**

**02:23**

"Ro…d…ney," John spoke through chattering teeth, he looked at Rodney who came limping into the puddle jumper. He was wearing his jacket and not much more. He had a gash just below his cheek that was still bleeding, but John easily guessed it looked worse than it was.

"I'm here John, are you all right?" Rodney took a seat beside his friend and looked at the man sadly for a moment. John looked around, taking in their surroundings, they were in a cavern of some sort. Everything was ice…John tried to remember what happened.

"We were…shot down?"

"We were hit, we lost some of our main systems first, you tried to keep us flying as long as possible, but eventually we went into a nose dive, leading us here," Rodney explained.

"Wraith?"

"No, it wasn't the wraith John," Rodney whispered.

John looked up at him, eyes filled with confusion and perhaps even fear, "then what was it?"

"I….it was unlike anything I've ever seen before, of course that's not saying much here…but the ship almost seemed invisible until it was right over us. We never had a chance. It certainly wasn't human," whispered Rodney.

"They just left us here to die?" John didn't believe it, it was called survival of the fittest, the likely hood of some unknown creatures just shooting them down and never coming after them made no sense…unless they didn't think they'd survive.

"I don't know John…I don't know a lot of things right now, I'm trying to get some of the main life support systems back up so I can communicate with Atlantis and let them know where we are, but seeing as how I don't know where we are…there isn't much I can do at the moment."

"Our supplies? How are we on that?" John asked sitting up and groaning as he jolted his broken ribs.

"We've got enough food for…maybe twenty four hours or more…if we ration, this was supposed to be a short mission there and back, so we didn't pack a lot of stuff. Dumb idea on our part. We've got enough water, but as you can see we're surrounded by ice and snow…so no worries there."

"Cooking supplies?"

"None really, I've got matches and I'm sure I can find something to burn, but we've got no pots or pans. We've also got some thermal blankets" Rodney tired not to sound hopeful, but at the moment he was beginning to feel completely hopeless.

"They'll find us Rodney," John groaned through his pain, grimacing as a new pain soared through his back and ribs again.

"Of course they will," whispered Rodney, grimacing himself he stood up and headed back into the jumper, almost afraid to let John see his face.

"How do you know it wasn't Wraith Rodney?"

"I…I ah found a body about an two hours ago."

"A body?" John asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah…it's frozen, but I'm not even sure what it is."

"It's dead…right?" John asked.

"Probably, it's…I don't even know where to begin. It's like something off a bad sci-fi movie. It's not human, but it's got a human form, it has almost liquid black eyes, and it's…it's skin you want to call it that, is made of some sort of gooey substance, slime almost, it's nearly translucent."

"Rodney, this isn't exactly a good time to be indecisive whether it's alive or not. It that's the thing that shot us down…"

"What more do you want Major? It's slimy and disgusting, but it's got a small nose, and some sort of mouth. It's the strangest and creepiest thing I've ever seen. It doesn't even have what looks like skin."

"Right now we need to find a way to get home," whispered John shifting as pain lanced up his chest again.

"I'm sorry…are you in pain?" Rodney didn't know why he asked there wasn't anything he could give him because of the head injury.

"Nothing I haven't felt before. I'm not sure I understand how an entire planet could be made of ice."

"Well it may not be, we're just on the part that is. It similar to Antarctica, I've had a look around the sun is the same as Atlantis' however, similar to earth this planet is too far away from the sun to get any heat."

"But there's oxygen."

"I don't understand it either John, if I did…well if I did I'm sure I'd tell you."

"Rodney, I promise we'll get home," John stated. Rodney rolled his eyes and headed back towards the jumper.

"You can't promise something like that John."

"I can and I do," John whispered.

"Get some rest Major, you're going to need it."

John watched Rodney limp off and closed his eyes in exhaustion, wishing he felt good enough to get up and help his friend solve their problem, but currently he wasn't sure anyone could solve this big problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**16:45  
****02:45 Since the Crash**

She was exhausted; her entire body ached with exhaustion. She ground her hand against her forehead, just above her nose in one last desperate attempt to stop the headache that seemed to pulse down her temples and through her veins; making everything else in her body hurt. She had been trying to keep her mind off the frantic call they had received just over an two hours ago from Rodney and John. It was nearing five and she was ready to sleep. She had been up for twelve hours, and while normally that was nothing right now, and lately it had seemed like everything.

"Elizabeth?" came the calm sweet Scottish voice. Her hazel green eyes looked up into his beautiful ocean blue orbs and smiled weakly.

"Dr. Beck…Carson, what can I do for you?" she asked gazing at him.

Carson didn't miss the exhaustion written all over her face, she had bags under her eyes, dark ones, her eyes themselves looked dull unlike the bright pleasant ones. Her hair was pulled back loosely, as though she just didn't care. She had taken her jacket off probably shortly after getting the message over an hour ago.

That wasn't all he noticed though, he took in the beads of sweat on her forehead that she no doubt noticed, the light shivering her fingers were doing as she tried to type over the keyboard. The redness in her cheeks in a pale contrast to her ashen face was also a give away something was wrong, and he was sure he knew what.

"I didn't see you in mess hall for lunch, an' seeing as how it's nearing dinner that concerns me. No offense lass; but coffee isn't much of a meal and I know you didn't have breakfast because you were in my office by five this morning asking for something for your stomach."

"I know Carson and thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, just a little tired," her words fell upon death ears for a moment later she felt a calm cool hand against her forehead, it took everything in her power not to lean into the hand.

"You're burning up," he stated softly.

"This isn't a good time Carson…"

"Elizabeth you're dead on your feet, this is no way to work. You're dehydrated, no doubt dangerously so, you haven't eaten in lord knows how long, and you're running a high fever."

"Car…"

"Elizabeth, we're not having this argument, either you come to the infirmary with me calmly and let me check you out, or I drag you there."

"I'm fine," she whispered. She knew she wasn't, she hadn't felt fine in days, she felt horrible. She was scared, frustrated, worried and angry that this had happened. She had sent them out there, and now they were in trouble and they couldn't figure out where they were or what had happened.

"Then you won't care if I ask you to come to the infirmary," he stated calmly.

Looking at the Scotsman, she realized this wasn't an argument she could or would win. Standing to her feet she took a deep breath and started to walk around her desk towards Carson when suddenly her world began to tilt, "car…" she began when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she unceremoniously began to fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell," growled Carson as he rushed to her side and caught her before her head could connect with the floor. Pulling her up closer into his arms, he lifted her up, hefting her further into his arms. He noticed how she seemed to weigh a little more than what he was aware what her file said, "you have no idea lass, do you," he whispered.

**09:23  
****19:23 Since the Crash**

Lights filtered in her consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head and chests felt heavy, she felt exhausted. She looked around and realized she was in the infirmary, she tried to focus on how she got there but everything was fuzzy, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, she could hear the light beeping of a heart monitor.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Doctor," the Scottish voice came over her ears. Looking up into his sweet blue eyes she smiled weakly, "how do you feel lass?"

"My appearance doesn't speak for itself?" she said smiling weakly.

"Aye, I'm afraid it does, ya have a minor case of the flu. You're going to be fine," he said gently.

"Is that why I've felt so tired recently?"

"Ah, no," he said matter-of-factly, "you've only had the flu for a few days…Elizabeth, you're going to be tired for the next eighteen years," he said simply.

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, then suddenly her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "I'm…"

"Yes lass, you're pregnant."

"How long?" she asked softly.

"About six weeks, congratulations, I suppose there's no need to question who the father is," Carson said grinning.

"It's Rodney," she replied gently placing her hand over her abdomen, it explained a lot…but she wasn't sure how to break the news to him. After all they had been here just over a year, his mind was more focused on getting out of here than anyone or anything else.

"Don't worry lass, just tell him, I'm sure he'll be happy," Carson said squeezing her hand.

"I hope so," she whispered.

"Get some rest lass. Ford and Teyla will be home soon lass."

She nodded weakly and closed her eyes; Carson sighed gently, running his hand over her hair and smiled.

**10:34**

**20:34**

"Rodney, stop moving and sit down, I need to have a look at you," called John in frustration. The wayward scientist hadn't stopped moving for the past several hours. John was fairly sure he hadn't even slowed down through the night.

Rodney's face was pale and drawn, then again he was also probably suffering from the beginnings of hypothermia, "in case you haven't noticed Major we don't exactly have time for me to stop and sit down."

"Rodney…"

"I can't stop and sit down," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because then I realize how bad my knee hurts," Rodney whispered.

"Walking on it won't do it any favors Rodney."

"No, but it might get us out of here a hell of a lot quicker."

"Rodney, you need rest, it's cold and you're body needs to defend itself, if you're running your ass off it can't do that."

"I'm fine John."

"No Rodney you're not, when did you last eat?"

"You saw me…"

"I saw you handing me food and taking a small bite of a cereal bar which by the way is still sitting on the seat where you left it," stated John.

Rodney stopped and looked down at the bar on the bench beneath him, he sighed and tried to pull himself together again, his knee was burning in pain, and the burning feeling was rapidly going to his head.

"This sucks," muttered Rodney.

"I know, but we're going to make it, now come on, we need to try and get some sleep. We need to conserve body heat."

"Oh yes, sleeping with you sounds so much fun, if I had a dollar…"

"You'd be poor, get your ass over here," stated John.

Rodney sighed and limped painfully toward John, Rodney grimaced and bit back a cry of pain as he lowed himself down to sit by the wall with John, "How are you?" Rodney asked.

"You're limp is getting worse," John whispered.

"Yeah well, it feels worse too, but aside from that."

"Rodney, lay down and let me make sure you're okay."

For the first time Rodney didn't argue, which scared John more than he was willing to admit, he probed at Rodney's ribs, "the cut is as Carson would say superficial, you've got two broken ribs, at least, and that knee is rapidly reaching pas the size of a orange towards a grapefruit. You need to stay off it."

"John, I c…"

"I know, you can't, at least try and get some sleep," John wrapped his blanket around Rodney's shoulders and scooted closer to the man.

"You have internal bleeding, I noticed it when we first crashed…"

"I know, I've felt it," John whispered as he looked at his best friend.

"I really don't want to die John."

"We won't die, they'll find us, just rest," John closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't be for the last time.

Rodney took a deep breath and leaned his head against John's shoulder, allowing his pained body to drift into an unconscious state, maybe he would feel better when he woke up…and maybe the Major would still be here when he woke up.

**13:56**

**23:56**

"What did you find?" Carson asked as they sat around Elizabeth's bed, Ford, Teyla and Zelenka were also there.

"Not much, they didn't show any life signs," Ford stated, "the planet was just like Zelenka said a huge planet of ice. Teyla and I however would like to request permission to go back there ma'am, it's in the direct line of where the Major probably flew."

"It's been nearly twenty four hours since they've gone down. You could easily be risking your life Lieutenant, as well as the Major and Dr. McKay's life," Elizabeth said weakly from where she sat on the bed.

Carson hadn't told anyone yet, in fact they really hadn't spoken much about her being pregnant, she wasn't ready to tell everyone. She wanted to tell Rodney and John first, but she knew she should probably tell Teyla and Emeena.

"I'd like to take the risk ma'am," replied Ford.

She studied him for a moment then looked at Teyla and Masters, "you agree?"

"John and Rodney would not give up on us, I do not feel it is time to give up on them," replied Teyla.

"I agree," stated Masters.

"Very well, you may go, but you are to be very careful, we don't know what you'll be facing out there."

"Yes ma'am," Ford said standing to leave the infirmary.

"Ah, Dr. Zelenka why don't you take the Lieutenant so I can speak with Carson and Teyla."

"Of course," the Czech said as he led Aiden out to debrief him on what he had already found.

"Is everything all right Elizabeth?" Teyla asked quietly.

"I will live, but I felt the need to talk to you, perhaps you could help me. Teyla, Carson told me I've been very tired and sick for the past several weeks because I'm pregnant…um with child," she explained.

"Well that is wonderful is it not?"

"Yes…yes of course, but well Rodney and I, we're not married, and I have this thing…I guess what I'm asking is when things settle down a bit and I tell Rodney, could you help us get married?"

"Of course, I would be honored."

"Teyla, Rodney and John are sure to be injured at least a little, so if you do find them, it would be best to contact Atlantis," Carson said stepping into the conversation.

"Of course, we will find them, I am sure of it," with a soft squeeze to Elizabeth's hand the Athosain woman made her way out of the infirmary.

"I really don't know how to do this pregnant thing Carson."

"It's easy for the first six months lass, you gain weight and you take care of yourself, after that…well we'll be here to help."

"It's been twenty-four hours now…after twenty-four hours I'm supposed to declare them MIA."

"As long as you don't put down KIA, I think we could all live with MIA. We'll find them Elizabeth, Rodney wouldn't leave you like this."

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"He doesn't have to, because he would never leave you in the first place lass. Now lie down and get some rest. Emeena will be here tomorrow you two can discuss the baby."

"How is she Carson?"

"I've only spoken with her briefly since she left over three weeks ago, she is well," He smiled as he thought about her, her friend's father had died and she had felt obligated to go home and care for them until things had gotten better.

"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth whispered in exhaustion as Carson draped the blanket over her shoulders.

"You're welcome lass, now sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**18:29  
****28:29**

Rodney grimaced at the sound of the loud clank of the tool he had been using, he looked at it and leaned his head against his wrist. He pulled his hands from their position above him and looked at them. They shook as though he was suffering from withdraw. He quickly stuffed them under his arms, crossing them in front of him so he wouldn't see they were shaking, but that wasn't all. He was starving, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. He hadn't eaten anything, most of their food was already gone, John had lost his appetite, they had been drinking water for the past several hours.

"Rodney?" John's voice was barely above a whisper. Rodney moved over towards his friend and smiled weakly.

"How ya feelin' John?"

"Crappy, getting anything done?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be rescued in no time," Rodney lied.

"You're a shitty liar," murmured John grinning.

"Yeah well, never been much of one. Are you cold?"

"Dumb question, freezing my ass off, but at least we're not outside," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know, listen John, you've gotta hold on okay. We've been in worse than this," Rodney stated softly.

"Remind me which occasion that was," murmured the man.

"Okay…so I can't think of any off hand, but come on, you've been in the military for years."

"When I was twenty four…I got caught in Saudi Arabia, boy was that a mistake," whispered John.

"Why what happened?"

"We got caught by a couple of bad guys…we were held for a week in some hell hole."

"You survived," Rodney stated pulling another blanket over John.

"Barely…came away half dead."

"The bug was worse than this," Rodney whispered.

"Hey…thought we weren't going to mention that again," John said coughing slightly. Rodney watched him spit out blood out.

"The bleeding hasn't stopped," Rodney said.

"No," John replied weakly.

"We need to get out of here," Rodney managed to standing up again and moved over to the console, he pressed his hand to the controls, willing them to light up, "DAMN IT!" He yelled as loud as he could.

John watched him and closed his eyes in sadness, Rodney was doing his best to get them out of this situation, but currently the situation looked hopeless. He sighed weakly and opened his eyes up again to watch his best friend.

Rodney sat in the pilot's chair looking disheartened and weaker than John had ever seen him. Rodney didn't get defeated; he always tried to look like he was on top of everything as though he were the best. He never looked so far from the truth, the man was shaking, John had noticed well over an hour ago that Rodney was starting to shake.

"Why won't you work!" Rodney whispered in a choked voice. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath, "oh my god," came the soft whisper.

"Rodney?"

"Ther….there….there's a back up system," he hobbled his way to the back of the ship and began to work on it again. John sat back and watched his best friend work on getting them home.

John closed his eyes, willing Atlantis to find them before Rodney died of exhaustion or hypoglycemia.

**24:22  
****34:22**

"Rodney, what's wrong?" John asked, he felt horrible; he still sat on the ground, looking weak and pathetic. His stomach hurt, he knew it was internal injuries, his ribs felt like they were on fire.

"I said I'm FINE!" growled Rodney, "damn it couldn't you shut the hell up for just one…" Rodney stopped realizing what he was doing. He felt tears burn in his eyes, tears of fear, and tears of pain. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want John to die. His head was beginning to pound in agony, "I'm fine," he said in a much softer tone.

"Now try telling me what's really bugging you," whispered Sheppard, his bad arm wrapped closely around his stomach.

"I…I…I'm hungry, I've been hungry for nearly twelve hours, we ran out of food nearly thirteen hours ago…I'm shaking, I'm nauseas, then I'm hungry, I'm cold…I…"

"You're also stuttering and nervous, you're jumpy. You're having trouble with your hypoglycemia aren't you?" John hadn't thought about it, he hadn't been given much of a chance to, but now staring at his friend he realized it was very true. The man was shaking more than he had been when they first had woken from the crash. He was sweating is weather that no normal person could possibly sweat in.

"I've been having trouble for six hours…I'm starting to get dizzy, and that's not good."

"Are you going to collapse?"

"I…I'm going to die," Rodney whispered in an almost haunted tone.

"You're not going to die," John said as he slowly stood, he tried to ignore the pain in his arm and ribs.

Rodney looked at him, the look on his face was almost heartbreaking, he looked desperate for help, for once he wasn't whining to whine he was trying to be honest. John knew Rodney would die if he didn't get food and soon, "Rodney I need you to focus okay, try not to focus on how crappy you feel right now."

"I've never been this bad…not since I was six or seven," he murmured staggering slightly as he leaned heavier on the controls for balance. John made his way over towards his best friend carefully. All color seemed to drain from the scientist's face as he looked at John.

"Rodney, focus," John gripped his friend under his arms, holding the man up with all the weight he could, "focus Rodney, tell me about when you were seven, talk to me buddy," John said placing his cold hand against the equally chilled cheek.

"I…I broke my sister's…I need to lie down," he whispered.

"All right, come on," he slowly helped Rodney down to the floor of the jumper and wrapped him up, "tell me Rodney, talk to me, we need each other," John whispered.

"I…I broke my sister's keyboard…I just wanted to see how it worked," he whimpered softly looking up at his best friend. John grunted and sat down beside his best friend, "mom and dad…they were the kind….kindof folks that sent…sentkids to their rooms…with…without dinner…only problem was I hadn't eaten lunch…only reason….onlyreason they…they found me was…was cause dad came to yell at me more…I was already in a coma…."

"Wow…is that when you found out you were hypoglycemic?"

"Yeah…m…my…my mum found it just another hassle to deal with…Jea…Jeannie, she cared….she was still angry with me…but…but she cared a lot."

"Sounds like your sister's all right."

"She's more than all right, she's a good person…I never told her I was sorry…"

"I bet she knew," John whispered gently.

"I really don't feel good…"

"I know, but Rodney if you fall asleep or loose consciousness you could slip into a coma, and if you slip into a coma we're going to die. Rodney we can't die here, not here not today, do you understand me?"

"Never….never much for orders," whispered Rodney.

"I know Rodney, but right now I need you to listen to me okay, I need to know how to send the message," John said.

"I…will it…it's like the Ancient….gene….just will it, press….place your hand against…aga….the scan….err and….and," he was beginning to black out, dots dancing in front of his eyes.

"Damn it!" hissed John slapping his friend's face.

Wide blue eyes snapped open, betrayal right behind them as he looked at him, "why?" he whispered.

"Because I'm not going to watch you die, and I'm not going to die alone! Now tell me how to send that message Doctor and tell me now!"

"I…ree….wired the scan…err….place you….rrr…hand….and just speak…..k…it …sss….should work," his tongue felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"Rodney!" he growled shaking his friend, but the blue eyes slid closed and John was pretty sure they wouldn't be opening again. He looked at the red cheek and decided that wasn't a good idea; shaking him he got no response. John reached out and reached for his neck. The pulse was rapid and barely there, his breathing was shallow and his skin dangerously cold, "shit." John could feel his own energy being slowly sucked from his body and stood making his way over to the scanner. With nothing more but hope and a small prayer he pressed his hand against the scanner, causing it to light up like a Christmas tree, "I hope you're right McKay…Atlantis…this is Major Sheppard, we're in desperate need of any help…you can give us, we're stuck on an Arctic planet nine…nine hours from home….please send help soon, jumper one out."

Then, with the final ounce of strength and energy he had left he scooted close to Rodney, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and chest, "Forgive me Rodney…but I'd rather die warm then alone and cold," he leaned his head against Rodney's shoulder and took a deep breath, praying the chest beneath his arm wouldn't stop, "never gonna hear the end of this," John grumbled weakly closing his eyes; allowing fatigue and cold to overrun his mind and body.


	7. Chapter 7

**01:02  
****35:02**

"Elizabeth," came Peter's voice, she slowly and wearily opened her eyes and looked up at Peter Grodin who was looking down at her. He smiled softly and grasped her hand.

"What time is it?" she asked in a whisper, her throat was starting to hurt as well. Peter smiled and moved over to the bedside table. He dunked a wet washcloth in the bowl of water. Ringing it out he brought it back and gently pressed it against her feverish forehead.

"We received another message from Jumper one, they're still alive Elizabeth. They're not doing well, but they're alive."

"Thank you…Ford and Teyla?"

"They're still flying around the planet and the moons searching for a signal. Zelenka is sure they found the right planet."

"Good, how long have I been out?"

"Seven hours, want me to get Carson?"

"He'll have a fit if you don't," she grinned weakly.

"I'll go get him, how do you feel?" He asked kindly.

"Horrible," she replied honestly.

"I'll be right back," Peter found Carson sitting in his desk in his office. The Scottish doctor looked up and smiled.

"Peter, any news?"

"We received another message; Ford and Teyla are looking around now for him."

"Well I hope they find him soon. I woke Elizabeth to tell her, I thought you might like to know."

"Yes thank you lad," Carson stood with a groan and made his way out of his office.

"She's going to be all right…right?"

"Don't worry son, it's just the flu, she'll be back on her feet in a few days."

"Good, I'll be back when we know more," Peter said smiling.

"We'll be glad to hear it," He watched the younger man leave the infirmary and he moved over to Elizabeth's bed.

"How ya doin' lass?" He asked as he pressed a cool hand against her warm forehead.

"Horrible, I feel like I'm on fire, and I'm so tired."

"That's your body telling you to get more rest, and I agree with it. I'll see you up with another IV, we'll get one we've chilled for awhile, see if giving you cold saline won't bring your temperature down some."

"You'll tell me when they find them?"

"Of course I will Elizabeth. You need to rest though, for the baby's sake and yours."

"Feels like all I've been doing is sleeping."

"That's because you have, don't worry Liz, it'll pass soon. You'll have more energy in two or three days."

"Ah, that seems like so long…" she said softly rolling onto her side. Carson leaned down and looked her in the eye, pressing a kiss to her temple he smiled softly.

"They'll be fine love, just you wait and see, rest," he pulled the blankets up further around her shoulders and sat with her until she fell asleep and soon until he drifted off to sleep himself.

**05:00  
****39:00**

"Atlantis, this is Jumper two, we're hovering over the planet it looks clear here, we're going down, we found a weak signal and Masters is sure he can trace it," spoke Ford.

"Good job Jumper Two, be careful," came Grodin's voice over the intercom.

"It's a jumper," came Teyla's voice.

"ATLANTIS THIS IS JUMPER TWO! WE'VE FOUND THEM!" Ford called in excitement. Masters put he second jumper down and opened the back, a gust of cold air hit them as Ford and Teyla rushed out of the small ship towards the identical wrecked on next to them.

"Major! McKay?" Teyla called.

Their eyes landed on the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground. Ford moved over to them and looked them both over, "Atlantis this is Ford, get Dr. Beckett, we've found them," he called.

Ford continued to look over them, studying them both, looking for their injuries. He unwrapped them from the blankets and lifted up John's shirt to find bruising all over his stomach and his ribs.

"Ford, this is Beckett, what are their conditions?" The Scottish voice filled his ears.

"Major Sheppard has a broken wrist, possibly some ribs, internal injuries and a serious head injury. Doctor McKay's knee is swollen pretty bad, heavily bruised, possibly concussion, I believe he also has a broken rib. They're both very cold," it was the best way Ford could explain it.

"It's hypothermia lad, and right now as sad as I am to say it, it's the only thing keeping them alive, it's slowing the bleeding down, it's probably what's kept them alive for this long."

"Teyla go get me the litters," Ford said.

Hazel eyes opened and looked up at Aiden, he grinned and smiled down at the pain filled eyes, "Hey Major, we're gonna get you home," Ford said grasping the man's good hand.

"McKay?"

"He's going to be fine, you both will," Aiden said gently.

Sheppard looked at his friend and smiled weakly, he had promised Rodney they would be okay, and it felt good to know he would be able to keep his promise. Closing his eyes he felt Ford and Teyla lift him into what he could only assume was a litter. He was wrapped tightly in blankets and strapped down gently to the litter. He moved his head so he could see Rodney. They repeated the same thing with Rodney, lifting his body and placing it gently into the litter, wrapping him up in blankets so he wouldn't be cold, be careful not to jar his knee.

Sheppard looked at Rodney and could tell most likely the man was in a deep coma from his hypoglycemia, it was a good thing they were getting out when they were. Teyla knelt near him, she was fuzzy looking, all round the edges, he knew it was his concussion getting to him, he pulled his arm gently out from under the blankets and grasped her hand.

"You will be fine John," she said gently.

"I know," he murmured in a barley audible voice.

"Dr. Beckett, the Major is awake, but he seems out of it."

"He's been through a lot lad, how's Rodney?"

"Unconscious," Ford replied.

"Hypoglycemia," murmured John before drifting off again.

"What did he say?" Carson asked.

"He said hypoglycemia," Teyla replied.

"Oh dear, it's imperative you get them both back here as soon as possible," Carson said.

"Will do Carson," Ford and Masters carried Rodney to the other jumper, then followed by John. Teyla offered to remain in the back with Rodney and John, while Ford and Masters concentrated on getting them home.


	8. Chapter 8

**14:24  
****48:24**

"This is Jumper two, coming in for a landing, medical team standby in jumper bay," Masters spoke.

"This is Beckett, we've got two medical teams standing by and ready," Carson called in return.

Within seconds of putting the jumper in it's bay Carson and Emeena were boarding the jumper. Carson knelt beside Rodney pressing his finger to the scientist's neck.

"Thready pulse, shallow breathing," pausing Carson shined a flash light in both eyes, "he's in a hypoglycemia coma, damn, start him on glucose and warm IV fluids, then move him to the infirmary, pack that knee in ice," he called.

"No pulse!" Emeena called over to Carson.

Carson rushed over to Emeena and John's side, "where's the portable defibrillator," an instant later Ford was handing him the machine. "Clear!" He called pressing the paddles to the man's chest.

"I've got a thready weak pulse," Emeena said looking at Carson.

"Start him on a warm IV drip, after half an hour begin another one and start warming his feet and hands. Prep him for emergency surgery, we've gotta stop the internal bleeding."

"Why can't you just put them in warm water?" Ford asked.

"It would put their body into shock, the body can't automatically move from hot to cold or cold to hot. It has to be a steady progression, temperature?"

"87.4 for both of them," Emeena spoke.

"That's way too low. Let's move them," Carson called.

Carson hurried along with Emeena running on the side of the two gurneys, he looked down at Rodney, his face was gaunt and gray toned, not white like a living person who was ill, not like Elizabeth, but grayish like a man on the brink of death.

"I want fluids on them constantly, as soon as the Major is stabilized have him on an operating table and ready to go, I need x-rays, head scans, get me two liters of O-Neg blood, start pumping the blood into both, someone get Rodney stabilized now!" He yelled.

His Scottish brogue thicker than usual as he rushed through his activities, he stopped suddenly when he saw Elizabeth and Teyla standing beside Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth didn't look capable of being up and out of bed, but she was. Teyla had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand in fear.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked weakly from her bed, Carson smiled kindly as he moved over to her.

"They're in bad shape lass, I believe the freezing temperatures was the only thing keeping them alive. It helped slow the bleeding down tremendously. I'll know more in a few hours."

"I…Carson," Elizabeth began.

Carson took a deep breath and a step towards them, reaching out he laid a hand on the shoulders of both women, "I can only promise you that they are in the best capable hands and that I will do everything within my power to help them." He waited another moment, meeting both their eyes then turned and headed back to his patients.

**04:00**

**Stargate Atlantis**

He slowly made his way into his office, his legs felt like jell-o, his eyes burned with weariness, his head pounded like a time bomb. He felt his legs give out from under him as he fell into his chair behind his desk. He looked at the front of his scrubs, they were covered in blood, he removed the cap and threw it in the trash can. It had take two hours to stabilize both men enough to prepare them for surgery, they were forced to resuscitate John twice before getting him stabilized. John had gone into surgery first because in a triage situation he had lost more blood. It had taken nine hours to fine and fix all the bleeders, to inflate the collapsed lung, suture the puncture the broken rib had placed in it. Nine hours worrying whether his blood pressure would drop and his heart would stop for good. However John had remained stable through out the entire operation.

John was currently now sleeping in a light medically induced coma while they ran fluids and antibiotics through his body to keep him from getting worse. Carson was concerned about John contracting pneumonia, but he tried not to imagine that possibility.

Rodney had taken five hours to close of a few minor internal injures, set the rib and fix up his knee. Rodney would be off duty for several weeks possibly two or three months, however Carson saw that as a good chance for Rodney to both get in some physical therapy and to interact with Elizabeth.

His knee was currently in a brace that could be tightened or loosened, he had two torn ligaments and a torn muscle, Carson knew therapy would be hell for awhile, but Rodney would have to deal with it if he ever wanted to walk again, much less go on another mission and be able to run at his old pace.

He was bushed and ready to get some sleep, but first he had two lovely ladies he had to inform. Pushing himself from his desk he pulled off his scrub shirt and grabbed a shirt from the small closet off to one side. Pulling it over his head he headed over towards the bed Elizabeth was occupying.

She was on her side sleeping lightly, Teyla was by her side asleep in the chair, he decided it would be a good idea to send Teyla to bed and get Elizabeth to take her vitamins and medication. "Teyla, love, time to wake up," he said shaking the beautiful Athosain's shoulder. The dark eyes opened and smiled up at him.

"You look tired," Teyla whispered as Carson gently jarred Elizabeth awake.

"I've never been so tired in my life, I don't remember the last time I slept, which is why I'm currently standing here. The boys are both out of surgery. I've placed John in a medically induced coma, however he is breathing on his own. He'll live and hopefully should wake up in a day or two. Rodney on the other hand isn't doing as well as we hoped. We stabilized him enough to operate on him, however he's in a deeper coma due to his hypoglycemia. Operating on him all together was probably a dangerous move, but we had no choice. He could have died if he was left to bleed much longer."

"Will he live?"

"Hopefully, according to some of the tests he's in a lighter coma than when we brought him in, but he's still not doing well."

"Rodney's strong," whispered Elizabeth with a little hope in her voice.

"Yes he is love. Now I need you to take your medication and Teyla, why don't you go get some real rest love. I've putting both you and Ford on medical leave for tomorrow."

"I shall take the offer, I admit I am tired," she said smiling lightly.

"Sleep well lass," Carson and Elizabeth watched her walk out and head to her quarters. Sighing Carson handed Elizabeth a cup of water and her medication. Downing them she looked at him.

"Will they be okay?"

"It's going to take time Liz, time heals all wounds, at least that's what someone said once," he said smiling softly.

"Get some rest Carson, you look horrible."

Carson grinned and brushed a hair from her eyes, "I could say the same thing, sleep Elizabeth, I'll wake you when they're status change."

"Thank you," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

He heard a sweet voice telling him it was time to wake up, he could see her face, a face he hadn't seen for nearly seventeen years, he missed her, "five more minutes mom," he murmured. He wanted to push her hand from his shoulder, the one shaking him, but his muscles didn't want to work. His brain didn't want to work.

"Come on John, it is time to wake up," came the voice loving voice.

He was just on the brink between sleep and awareness, and as he hovered between the two he was vaguely aware he had no desire to wake up, sleep felt good. He was so tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next several days.

"John, wake up," the voice was there again, caressing his cheek and running a hand through his hair, bringing him an inch closer to awareness. Slowly and indecisively he opened his eyes, the lights were dim, as if someone expected him to have the mother of all headaches upon waking.

A fuzzy face stood over him, he scrunched his eyes once, then another time, before a face finally came in as a clear picture, a soft smile covered the woman's lips, "I know you," he said grinning weakly.

"Welcome back Major."

"Home?" He asked softly.

"Yes, you have been in and out of consciousness for the past three days. You developed a light case of pneumonia, but Dr. Beckett said he got it before it could get bad."

"Lovely, where's Rodney?"

"Asleep in the next bed," she explained. John slowly turned his head to the side and spotted Rodney's prone form, hooked up to a respirator and all types of wires and IVs.

"Is he all right?"

"He is still in a coma."

"Will he be all right?"

"I certainly hope so lad," came Carson's Scottish brogue. The man grinned as he joined Teyla and John. "How do you feel Major?"

"Exhausted, my body feels like it weighs a hundred pounds."

"That's to be expected, they've had a wee bit of a shock. You're going to be fine, we'll run a few tests later, but for now perhaps Teyla will get you some real food and then you can get some more rest."

"Sounds good," Carson smiled at Teyla and John then headed from John's bed. Carson stepped behind another privacy curtain on the opposite side of the room and smiled. Emeena helped Elizabeth into her jacket as she looked up at Carson.

"Carson," she greeted him with a nod.

"How ya feelin' lass?"

"Still tired, a little sore; how much longer will I feel like this?"

"Hopefully a few days, you feel better than you did a week ago right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth stated smiling.

"See, getting better every day. Now remember Elizabeth, no work for another week and I want you back here if you start feeling worse or anything feels wrong with the baby."

"Lovely, so what do I do for a week?" She asked.

"Well, you eat, sleep and relax. I know it seems like that's all you been doing for the past week, this is all part of the flu."

"I know, I just can't remember ever being so tired in my entire life," Elizabeth whispered looking at him.

"It's an exhausting virus, Emeena will see you to your quarters, I'll check in on your in an hour or two."

"What if Rodney wakes up?"

"Emeena or I will come and get you, but remember you're recovering," Carson said looking at her kindly.

"Will do, thank you Carson," he smiled and nodded as Emeena and Elizabeth left the Infirmary slowly. It was obvious she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but there was no question in his mind she felt better than she had in a long time. He knew she was ready to get out, and leaving her in there while Rodney was in a coma wouldn't make her feel any better.

After another two days Rodney began to show signs of coming out of his coma, Carson had removed him from the respirator twenty four hours earlier and felt confident that within the next twenty four hours, their resident scientist would be awake and back to his normal whiny self.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings he heard the bleeping beside him, ready to tell someone to turn of the car alarm he realized as he became further aware that it was the being of his heart beat. He took a moment, he was in the infirmary, based on the ceiling obviously Atlantis' infirmary. He suddenly remembered what had happened and closed his eyes in desperation. He opened his eyes again wearily, looking over to one side he smiled weakly when he saw Carson sitting between beds; John was on his other side. Carson's legs were stretched out on the end of Rodney's bed, his chin resting against his chest, sleeping soundly.

Rodney turned his head to his other side and smiled seeing Elizabeth fast asleep, her head resting on his arm, her eyes were also closed, "Liz…" he murmured.

Beautiful hazel green eyes opened slowly and looked at him; he weakly moved his hand against her cheek. She looked exhausted and sickly, "hi," he managed faintly.

"Hi yourself," she replied as she reached up and ran her hand over his silk hair, "how do you feel?"

"Cold…John?"

"He's going to be fine…you saved his life Rodney, you should be proud," she whispered. She stood almost weakly, he could tell she felt about as good as she looked, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "sleep Rodney, we'll be here when you wake up."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, deciding he could figure out more when he awoke next time.

**Six days Later**

"Carson! Seriously, get a grip," Rodney said pushing the hand holding the spoon away.

"Rodney," Carson growled in annoyance.

"I'm fine and I'm more than capable of feeding myself," stated Rodney. His bad leg was elevated just under the knee by a pillow; he was in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, a knee brace holding it tightly.

"Yes, of course you are, that's why you've dropped three spoons and broken two of my dishes, I'll be feeding you until those hands stop shaking."

"They'd stop shaking if you gave me some real food," stated Rodney looking at the disgusting red jello.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Rodney, I could find the yellow jell-o."

"Nazi," muttered Rodney.

"You say that now, but remember that when that knee starts hurting and you want something for the pain."

"He giving you a hard time doc?" John asked walking in with Teyla and Elizabeth.

Rodney glared at them, John had a bruise over his temple where the stitches were, and his arm was bound in a cast and in a sling across his chest. "Tell me how it's possible that you were more severely injured than me and yet I'm still here."

"Oh, just lucky I guess, don't worry Rodney you'll be out of here in no time," John said slapping Rodney's good leg causing the scientist to glare at him.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you," Rodney spoke under his breath.

"Of course it is Rodney, because everyone wants to see you sit in the infirmary and drive me nuts. If you're really good maybe I'll let you out the day after tomorrow. As for why you're still here it's because I want those ribs to heal a little further as well as to make sure your glucose level returns to normal."

"Please tell me I'll be out soon."

"Oh god I certainly hope so," muttered Carson.

"Carson, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Rodney alone," Elizabeth said interrupting the playful banter.

"Of course, John, why don't we check and see how your arms' doing," Carson led Teyla and John far enough away so John wouldn't hear what Elizabeth and Rodney were going to talk about.

"Carson said you were sick…are you okay?" Rodney asked as she sat down across from him on the bed. Her eyes immediately began to study the blanket on his bed.

"Yeah…I had a touch of the flu, he says I'm on the mend now…but…Rodney there's some things we need to talk about."

"What? You're going to be okay right? John's…"

"I'm fine, and John is fine, everyone is doing just fine, you will be out of here by Friday…Rodney…sweetheart, I…Rodney…I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Rodney's eyes grew wide, she watched him, waiting for his look of terror or his desire to run, but she suddenly saw his eyes shine with tears, "I…you're….we're going to have a baby?"

Elizabeth smiled, "yes…are you mad?" She asked moving closer to him, taking his hands in her own.

"Mad…are you kidding, this is great…I…I'm terrified, but I've never been so happy in my life," he whispered.

"Really?" Elizabeth was surprised, she had expected him to want to run away, get out of this situation. She felt her heart swell with pride, every day they spent here, she suddenly found him becoming more and more of a team player and less of the man that had first embarked on this mission with them.

"Yeah…how are you feeling?" He asked looking at her suddenly. She was even further surprised, he just kept changing, something had changed him and she was glad it had.

"I'm…scared, but I think we'll do just fine," she whispered, leaning forward she pressed her lips to his lightly.


End file.
